Ouran Host Club: The Universal Type?
by LostEpiStory
Summary: This story takes place in an alternate universe where Haruhi Fujioka never attended Ouran Academy and joined the Host Club, but instead a 15 year old boy named; Makoto Himura, who joins and takes a turn in Host Club history in this lost story of Ouran High School Host Club.
1. Chapter 1-A New Host is Discovered!

This is my first FanFiction story about the Ouran High School Host Club. This story takes place in an Alternate Universe where Haruhi Fujioka never attended Ouran Academy and joined the Host Club, but instead a 15 year old boy named; Makoto Himura, who joins and takes a turn in Host Club history in this lost story of Ouran High School Host Club. I wrote the story in playwriting/screen writing form, to give it that taste of it coming straight from the Anime series and sound like a lost chapter in the Host Club. Enjoy.

"Only those with excellent social standing or those who come from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the private elite school Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's most handsomest boys with too much times on their hands, entertaining young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy elegant playground for the superrich and beautiful." – Tamaki Suoh

It's a stormy night, the rain just pours down and the streets are empty. There are no cars in the streets, no people walking; all is silent. In the distance, you hear the sound of footsteps. Someone is running. A young boy, around the age of 15. Wearing some school clothes; that has seen better days. Behind this young boy; are dogs barking and two men. He is running down one street to another, dodging from one place to another, running from whatever is chasing him.

After running for many miles, in the middle of nowhere, he reaches a tall black fence, with the abbreviated letters: OR. Upon examining the front gate, he is unaware of what it stands for. Suddenly, the two men are closing in on his location and are gaining up from behind. The boy quickly hops the fence, and runs towards the buildings.

The buildings appear to be a school, maybe a high school. After finding a great place to enter, he breaks in to the building. He runs from hallway to hallway; from room to room trying to find a hiding place. And then reaching the top floor of the South Building, and reaches the end of the north hallway. He places his hands on two large double doors and catches his breath. He looks up and a sign with the words "Music Room 3" appear. He sees lights coming from behind him, and low pitched noises of doors opening and closing. Making a quick decision: "Well, I guess I can hide in here." he says, "No one will ever look in a music room." He goes to get out a pit-pocket kit and picks the lock. Time is precious as the noise gets closer and closer. Once he has picked the lock, he hurried inside and locks the door. Looking for a place to hide, he looked a closet and ruses for it. He hears noises outside:

Goon 1: I think he went in here, should go-

Goon 2: Are you serious, no one hides in a Music Room. Let's move on.

Goon 1: Got it.

Makoto hears the noises dissipate in the background. He turns around in the music room with relief. He turns on the switch, and sees a lite room and rows and rows of cosplay outfits. With the "school girl" within in, he runs around and observing every outfit; but that is for another time.

The next morning, Makoto wakes up to being caged in the middle of the room. He gets up only to hit something metal. He drops back down in pain and starts rubbing his head. After observing his surroundings, he sees a pink stuffed rabbit sitting on a chair. And behind the rabbit, was the looking's of a small boy, in a school uniform.

Hn: Oh, he's awake.

Hikaru and Karou are around the back of the cage, on Makoto's left side.

H&K: Well, it's about time.

M: What? Who are you? What's going on? Why am I locked up in this cage?

Kyoya is in the front of the cage on the right side of Makoto. His is carrying his black clipboard and writing his observations in it.

Ky: That will be answered later. So, what is a commoner like you doing in a private school like ours?

M: Private school? And who are you calling a commoner?

H&K: Should we give him a beating?

Ky: That's not necessary.

H: Why not?

K: He broke into our club room.

Ky: There is probably a good explanation for this. But right now, we have to focus on what we have here. We have a little commoner who has broken into a highly secured private school, which happens to also be a business. You legally broke the law in many ways in which we can press charges on you, Mr. Himura.

M: You're not serious, right?

H&K: He's serious.

Ky: My family, and all the other families here have enough money to put you in your place. But we are not like that.

Tamaki appears in front of the cage, in between Kyoya and Honey & Mori.

T: Kyoya, stop scaring our unexpected guest.

M: Who are you?

T: Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Tamaki Suoh. You already met Honey-Sempai and behind him, standing behind the chair is Mori-Sempai. Over in the corner are Hikaru and Karou, and lastly on my right, is Kyoya. And this is our Host Club.

M: Host Club?

T: Yes, and I am the King of the Host Club. (Tamaki's Fantasy) There were many rulers throughout generations, kings live for a lifetime. As the King of the Host Club, I have all the power any man wished of having. With my good looks, I am truly amazing!

M: You don't look like a king.

T: Looks could be deceiving, but if you believe I am, I am a king!

M: You're crazy.

Tamaki gets cultured-shocked (In any way that you can think of) and goes to a corner and cries. Honey-Sempai goes over to comfort Tamaki.

Hn: Awe, Tama-chan.

M: And I do not even know why you are considered a Host Club. I don't even know what you do?

Ky: Well, you see. Here in the Host Club our policy is to use our individual personality traits to meet the customers' needs. For example, there's Tamaki; the Princely type. There's the strong and silent type. The boy-Lolita type. The little-devil type. And the cool type. It's all about variety.

M: I don't see the point of that.

T: Oh, my little boy, you have so much to learn. Here in the Club we entertain ladies who have way too much time on their hands. We created this club to use our good looks to help every girls needs

M: I'm only 15. And weren't you just by the corner?

Ky: Now the question remains Mr. Himura, what to do with you, since you did break into a highly private school after all. It would be interesting for the police to hear about this.

M: Wait? How do you know my name?

Ky: That's not what is concerning. You have committed a federal crime, and there should be an action to your action. The footage that I have on the wreckage and everything else you did.

T: We could do that, but I think we could use him in the club.

H: But boss? For all we know-

K: -he could also be a thief.

M: I'm not a thief?!

Hn: How about some cake?

M: Umm…isn't cake mostly for birthdays and for dessert?

T: It is also a custom to give it to our guests, as treats while spending their time here. Then again, I think we could definitely use him here in the club, but what could we do with him?

Hikaru and Karou are by the cosplay closet. They are observing all of the outfits they have and they notice they are patched and repaired. There are even some new outfits made in the one corner, some experimental ones.

H: Well, he did work on our cosplays in the closet.

K: They are as good as our mothers.

H: Hey, this one's in wrapped in plastic-

Makoto leans on the cage bars, facing the direction where Hikaru and Karou are. He is trying to reach for them, but then realizes that he is still locked in the cage.

M: Hey, that's private!

T: I have an idea!

Hn: What's up Tama-chan?

T: How about this? Since you helped us with our outfits, we will put you through a test. If you pass three tests, you will be a part of our Club.

Ky: Tamaki?

T: Kyoya, don't you see, we have an opportunity to expand our club with our new member to expand our horizons.

M: Is he always like this?

H&K: All the time.

T: So as of today, you are the Host Club Servant.

M: What?

H&K: And we have the best outfit for you!

Inside the plastic wrap, is a maid's outfit.

Host Club is Open for Business:

G1: Tamaki, what's your favorite color?

T: Favorite color, why red of course; symbolizing my heart in which belongs to you, my dear.

G1: Oh, Tamaki.

G2 & G3: Oh, he's so dreamy!

Makoto walks by Tamaki with a cart with a tea kettle, tea cups with the tea cup saucers, and plates with slices of cake. There are all various kinds of cakes: vanilla, chocolate, etc. Makoto is wearing a waiter's outfit. The basic suit, (it sounds better than wearing the maids outfit, am I right?).

M: Wow, and they all are into this guy? It seems weird.

H: So ladies, we have a waiter here in the club today. He can get you anything you want.

G4: Oh, I don't know.

K: Hey, Chives come here.

M: Sigh. I'm coming.

Makoto walks over to Hikaru and Karou.

M: And what's with the Chives thing?

H: Oh, that was a cheesy move Karou.

K: But Hikaru, you told me to do that.

H: Oh Karou, will you ever learn. You know that you shouldn't be that rude to other people.

K: But Hikaru!

Hikaru puts his finger on his lips. Karou hesitates.

H: Shhh, Karou.

G4 & G5: Oh my, brotherly love! I've never seen so much love!

M: You call that brotherly love?

While observing from a far, Kyoya and Tamaki are talking about Makoto. It is the usual, Kyoya is trying to make his point while Tamaki; is just being Tamaki.

Ky: Tamaki, why did you bring Makoto into this? This has nothing to gain for me.

T: But I told you, it can help broaden our horizons.

Ky: But that doesn't explain why we have to give him a test. And based on his attitude towards us, I'm not even sure why you insist of keeping him here.

T: I think he can be a great asset to the club. We could use a new member to freshen things up. And the customers find him something.

Makoto happens to stumble by where Tamaki and Kyoya are. Makoto is in a state of tiredness from pushing the cart of sweets on it.

T: Oh speak of the devil. How are you enjoying the club, little rookie?

M: You mean being your personal butler? Um, I don't know, let me think on that…no. And why do I have to wear this outfit?

H&K: Its part of the reason you are here.

H: And besides—

K: The ladies love the outfit.

Ky: And this was Tamaki's' idea. You should be grateful that he didn't leave you in my hands. But at is another story.

M: (Muttering to himself) "Why is he so heartless?"

We now see Honey and Mori enter the room, Honey is on Mori's back, with Usa-chan in his hands. He climbs off him. He appears to be tired, probably just waking up from a nap.

Hn: Hello ladies.

G6: Hey Honey, Hey Mori.

Hn: Sorry we are late, I was waiting for Takashi to finish is kendo meeting and I feel asleep. And I'm still not fully awake.

G6, G7, & G8: Soooooooooooooo Cute!

M: How is he even a 3rd year student?

H&K: No one ever knows.

H: No one has thought to ask really.

K: Well commoners like you, that is.

M: What with this whole commoner thing?

Honey randomly appears right in front of Makoto.

Hn: Mako-chan!

He jumps for a hug and latches on to Makoto.

Hn: Hey Mako-chan, can I have some cake?

M: Why?

Hn: Because I love cake!

M: Um, sure, which one do you want?

T&H&K: No, Don't ask him that!

Hn: What do we have today?

M: Um…whatever we have on the cart?

Hn: Hmmm. I will take all of them!

He pushes Makoto out of the way and pushes the cart of sweets towards his table. He pauses for a second, and walks back to Makoto, who is busy getting up from being pushed to Honey-Senpai.

Hn: Hey, would you like to hold Usa-chan for me?

M: Um, I have nowhere to put him.

After pondering on what to do with Usa-chan. He takes Usa-chan out of Honey's hands and put him in a piggy-back position on his neck and back.

M: How about this?

Honey was amazed on Makoto did. All of the girls were watching this display and are adoring what Makoto did and are showing 'moe' for Honey and Makoto. It is shown that Makoto passed the first test; entertaining the needs of the guest; meaning to the customers, but more importantly Honey-Sempai. It should be noted that he actually he passed two test, since he is wearing the waiters outfit, he looks good in it, hinting that he could have the look down, as long has he uses it to his advantage.

T: My star pupil is almost there, all he needs to pass one more test.

Ky: And what would that be?

Tamaki blanks out for a second.

T: Um.

Ky: Moron.

H&K: How much time does he have left?

Ky: I can say about little less than an hour left until closing time.

It's been forty-five minutes since we last saw anything happen. Tamaki is starting to panic and is pacing back-and-forth. Slowly observing to see if anything happens with Makoto.

H: Hey boss, why don't you calm down for a minute?

K: Yea, he could make it in time.

Ky: I doubt it.

T: You're not helping Kyoya.

Ky: I'm just stating the facts. He hasn't done anything in the past forty-five minutes.

H: But so far he has shown improvement since earlier today.

Hn: He even helped Usa-chan get a piggy-back right, right?

Mo: Yea.

K: I'm not sure that what he has meant Honey-Sempai.

T: He has to pass.

Ky: What makes you sure that he will do it on time?

T: I just know it.

Ky: Unless some miracle happens, I don't think so.

As Tamaki observes Makoto's every move as he continues his job as a 'waiter'. All of a sudden we see a guest accidentally spilling some tea on the floor. A second later, we see a guest heading towards that spilled tea. One of the girls reaches out to her to watch out. Not responding to the warning, she slips and starts to fall on her back. Time slows down during this sequence and we do not know what will happen next. Everyone is in a sheer panic to try to save the guest as she slowly falls backwards to hit the floor. Then in a flash, Makoto springs into action, and boldly catches this girl just before she falls to the ground. There was lots of sparkles (and other romantic, un-expecting things that would be there). Tamaki is stunned at what just happened, and the other host club members are in sheer panic. All of the guests are waiting for what's going to happen next. With nothing prepared to tell the princess, he starts off-

M: Princess, please do not scare me like that. You have to be more careful with yourself. (As he goes for her cheeks, and places his finger on her lips before she speaks) For now on, pay close attention to me, and I will promise, I will let nothing happen to you.

The girl starts blushing like crazy, and all of the girls "moe" senses go into overdrive for the magical performance. It was at that moment, when Makoto passes all three tests. Kyoya is impressed with Makoto's improvising. But will he do the same thing again?

Business Hours are Closed:

After closing the doors, Makoto turns around and sees, Tamaki, still standing in the same position and facial reaction from fifteen minutes ago. After coming to the conclusion, he puts his head down with hesitation. He snaps his fingers.

T: Hikaru. Karou.

They rush behind him in attention.

H&K: Got it.

Hikaru and Karou rush to grab Makoto, and rush him into the changing room. Makoto is confused on what just happened to him. Hikaru and Karou forcefully help him change into the Ouran school uniform.

A few minutes later, and Makoto comes out of the changing room. He adjusting his school uniform, to make sure it's a perfect fit.

M: Um Tamaki-Senpai, why was I forced into this uniform? I could have done this myself, you know.

T: OMG, you look so adorable. See gentlemen, I told you he will work.

M: What do you mean?

T: It means you passed my test. Starting today, you are an official member of the Host Club. I will personally train you to be a full-fledge Host.

M: You want me to be a Host?

Hn: Yea, Mako-chan. We all do.

M: Well, I could get used to this. But first…

H&K: What are you doing?

M: You will see.

Makoto runs back into the changing room, then dashes into the cosplay closet. He returns with a wardrobe change. His appearance changed from a traditional school uniform look, to a more of a late Victorian era outfit. With a Mad Hatter style hat with the logo of the school on the side of the hat, wearing a button down shirt with the black and purple tie. Edited the Ouran jacket, into a trench coat, and kept the black dress pants and dress shoes. Tamaki is jaw dropped shocked, along with Hikaru and Karou.

M: Well, what do you guys think?

H&K: That's awesome! Way to go!

T: What did you do to the uniform?

M: This was my private project I was working on before. Hikaru and Karou mentioned it earlier today, but I didn't want you to see it. I thought the original outfit could use an upgrade and give myself a new and interesting look.

H: Wait? So you knew-

K: That you would get in?

M: Yes. The look on Tamaki's face told me that I would get in. And the spill was kind-of planned.

T: What? Why would you do this?

M: I think that if I am going to be a part of this club, I need to make an image of myself. Doing something like that is a sure-fire way to get people to come back. And possibly come to see me.

Ky: That may be true, but how will that work with going to class?

M: …Going to class?

Ky:…And I do not know if you want to know how much money you just used to create this and how you will be repaying that to the club. As to your stunt today, that could have gone in many different ways, and I am shocked that you boldly did that when you could have jeopardized our club. Though, I do not know if you will have that chance again to do something daring and have it be successful.

T: That is enough Kyoya. We will go over this whole, but we shall start tomorrow after class.

Ky: You do realize, he doesn't go to school here, right?

Tamaki freezes, and turns to Kyoya.

T: What?

Kyoya opens his black binder to look at his notes and scrolls down the paper for the files on Makoto.

Ky: Yea, according to my records: he is also a high school drop-out.

H&K: Shouldn't you have said something sooner?

Ky: I wanted to see how far Tamaki would go before he asked me. And according to the rules: Every member of the club, whether it's the board members, and/or our guests have to be attending classes here at the Academy. Since he is not a part of the school, he cannot be a host here.

Tamaki gets cultured shocked and heads to the corner. Honey-Sempai goes and tries to comfort Tamaki in the realization that in order to keep Makoto, he needs to get him in the school. But how?

-To be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2-A New Type of Hosting!

"Only those with excellent social standing or those who come from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the private elite school Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's most handsomest boys with too much times on their hands, entertaining young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy elegant playground for the superrich and beautiful." – Tamaki Suoh

This is the second chapter in the series. This chapter takes place the next day after the newcomer; Makoto Himura, joins the Host Club, only to be pointed out that he doesn't attend Ouran.

Music Room 3: No Business Today

The School bell chimes; it is the end of the school day. We head off to Music Room 3, where the host club members, including Makoto are lounging around. Tamaki is currently in a corner, eating a gallon of ice cream pouting about the events that happened yesterday.

H: Hey boss, stop mopping around and help us with the plans for tomorrow.

M: Why is he like that?

K: That because of what happened yesterday.

(Flash back)

 _Ky: …according to the rules: Every member of the club, whether it's the board members, and/or our guests have to be attending classes here at the Academy._

M: Oh, right. I almost forgot.

Ky: I knew this was a bad idea. I don't understand why he has to do this every time he doesn't get what he wants. He's such a child.

Honey-sempai is eating a piece of cake.

Hn: Well, I'm happy and I always get my cake.

M: Well, I don't know if that's what Kyoya-senpai means. Anyway is there a reason why I have to be a student to be in this club. Do I have to do that?

Ky: You have no choice.

M: Great.

H: And another thing.

K: What kind of host are you?

M: What do you mean?

Ky: What they mean to say is that each of us here has a way of entertaining our guest with our personalities and inborn talents, like what I told you yesterday. Since we have a perfect blend of talent, it's hard to decide what type you are. And base on your luck performance from yesterday, we are still at square one.

H: Base on his height, he totally passes over the Boy-Lolita type.

K: Well, he does have the face for that; he doesn't fit the Princely type either.

T: Yea, that right!

M: Weren't you just by the corner a few seconds ago?

T: I'm starting to lose my patience with you rookie, we have to figure this out quickly.

M: Why don't you call me by my name?

Tamaki pauses for a moment as he tries to recall Makoto's name. He struggles to figure out the name, but forgets.

T: What is your name?

M: OMG!

H&K: His name is Makoto.

T: I knew that.

M: OMG!

H: So what can we do?

K: But first, we need to figure out how to get him into the school.

T: That, I have a plan.

Tamaki comes rushing in with a white board. On the board is a battle plan on how to get Makoto into the club and how to decide on what kind of host he is. The words spell out: Operation: Help Makoto get into the School so he can stay as our Host…-or- Save Our hostS…for short.

T: Listen up Squad Members, tomorrow we will start with our operation. Hikaru, Karou you will be teamed up with me, Mori-senpai, and Honey–senpai, to help train Makoto to give a type.

H&K: Yes sir.

M: What about Kyoya-senpai?

Ky: Don't worry about me: I have something else covered in this operation.

M: If you already know what you guys are doing, then what was the purpose of the white board?

Ky: To make our operations seem more professional.

M: That makes no sense.

Tamaki's plan consists of this: Makoto will be paired up with a different host, for example, first he will pair up with Honey and Mori, second he will air up with the twins, and lastly he will be paired with Tamaki. The goal is to see if he can be categorized in the host types that are already placed.

Attempted #1: Honey & Mori (The Sweet Type)

Mo: Mitsukuni, it's time for your nap.

H: Takashi.

Mo: Now, Mitsukuni.

H: Alright, bye bye ladies, I'm going to take a nap.

Mori-Sempai helps Honey-Senpai with getting ready for a nap.

Girls: Awe, he is so cute.

M: Wait Senpai!

Girls: Wait, what are you doing? You can't disturb him when he sleeps.

M: I'm not. I'm returning Usa-chan to him.

Girls: Awe, that's so sweet.

(The Sweet Type: Success?)

Attempt #2: Hikaru & Karou (The Awkward Type)

H: Now Karou, stay still as I paint this canvas of you. Now watch him carefully ladies. Karou is quite the twitchy person.

K: Hikaru, that's not true.

H: Oh, but what happens when we have our tickling wars in our room what happens then.

K: Hikaru-

Hikaru starts tickling Karou, and he starts spazzing out of control.

Girls: Oh so much brotherly love!

Mk: Um. Hi ladies. No wait, hello. No, Greetings…

Girls: Hello.

Mk: Oh, I'm sorry I should have properly greeted you all.

Girl1: Oh no, it's okay.

Girl2: Awe, he's blushing.

The girls start crowding around Makoto and comforting him on his awkwardness.

(The Awkward Type: Successful!?)

-Final Attempt: Tamaki (The Natural Type)

T: Oh my dear, your face is as pale and glowing as the moon, your eyes twinkle like the stars in the sky, your beauty lights up my heart like a comet shooting through the clear moon sky.

G1: Tamaki.

G2&G3: Oh my!

T: Oh ladies, where are my manners. Makoto, come here for a second.

Mk: Yes?

T: Princesses, this is our newest trainee: Makoto Himura.

Mk: It's a pleasure to meet you all. "How can you all be so pretty, what do I do? My heart only beats towards you; I'm not an easy guy. I feel a day apart from you is so long, I will take care of you, my pretties, just trust me and follow me. You believe me right?"

All of the girls go "moe" for him, and then he slowly walks away from Tamaki, who is in shock.

T: Are those lyrics from boyfriend's love style?

Makoto turns around to face Tamaki.

Mk: Perhaps.

(The Natural Type: Success!?)

Classes are done for today. The host club is running out of ideas to see what kind of host Makoto would be. Tamaki's white board is running out of room, of possibilities of what kind of host he could be. Tamaki's is pacing back and forth, stressing out.

T: How can this be happening to me?

H: Well it's not actually happening to you, boss.

K: You're the one who is running out of Ideas.

T: What else can I do? I can't place him anywhere in the club.

Hn: How about some cake?

T: This is not the time for cake Honey-Senpai!

Hn: But…but…cake.

M: If it's really that hard, why not just make a new one?

H: Make.

K: A.

Hn: New.

T: One?

A long pause silences the club members.

T: WHY ON EARTH WOULD WE DO THAT?!

M: Tamaki-Senpai, you are out of any ideas on what you can possibly think of. Instead of hurting yourself figuring out what can I do that will not jeopardize your type, just make one up that no one has experienced. I know that you all have a set type casting in this club, but I somehow am able to adapt to any type.

H: He has a point boss.

K: A new one could help raise our reputation in the club.

T: But it could also hurt us.

H&K: In what way?

T: Well we could lose guest!

Hn: Will I lose my cake?

M: No you won't, Senpai.

T: It probably won't stop there; we will lose our reputation, our guests, our popularity, and the club…

H&K: Um, Boss, I think you are going overboard.

What category can we put him in?

H: He has the skills to become every type that we are and more.

K: If anything, we need a need a need a universal name that means everything.

Hn: What about…?

Mk: …Universal?

Everyone focuses their attention on to Makoto. He just solved his own problems.

T: Universal? …the Universal Host? Hmmmm…That's perfect. You are now the Universal Host. This will be the best thing yet. We will have to figure out a way to present you. I got it we can put you on a float and take you across campus to show how excellent you are.

Mk: Now you are just being too dramatic.

H: It going to be a challenge to explain to the guest how that works, Boss.

K: More importantly, how will Kyoya-Senpai's taking it?

Ky: Take what?

Hn: Kyo-chan!

Ky: Everything is in order.

Ml: I have a bad feeling about this.

T: Kyoya, what your mission successful?

Ky: It wasn't very hard. All I had to do was to talk to the Chairman about the situation, and after a few chit-chats, he agreed to let you stay in the club. Unfortunately, you have to take the entrance exam to see what class you will be in, as a start.

Ml: What?

Ky: Oh and Tamaki, you have an appointment with the Chairman next week, to have lunch with him. And you are also going to be giving him a progress report on all that Makoto is doing here at the club.

T: What?

-To Be Continued-


	3. Chapter 2b-The Entrance Exam!

Makoto is being tutored by Kyoya to get ready for the entrance exams into Ouran Academy. They are in the library studying.

Ky: Come on Makoto, we only have a two more days to get you ready.

Mk: I do not understand why you have to tutor me.

Ky: Well, it's simple, do you want Honey-Senpai to tutor you?

Mk: Well no, I think he would want to have a snack break after every question.

Ky: What about the twins?

Mk: I do not know if they could help, they might want to just make a game about this.

Ky: How about Mori-Senpai?

Mk: He's too quiet.

Ky: Then there's Tamaki-

Mk: NO! He would be too focused on figuring out how to deal with me as a new host.

Ky: That's why I'm tutoring you.

Mk: But is it worth your time to help me get into the school?

Ky: Tamaki's idea of getting you to be a host, and have me pull some strings to get you into this school takes a lot of my time. You can say that you will have to repay me in something.

Mk: But I have no money, remember.

Ky: Oh I thing we can arrange something.

Mk: Can't we just go back to the studying?

Ky: Alright, now where were we?

Three days later, Makoto comes into the club room with the results of the entrance exams. Everyone surrounds him to get a closer look at the results. Based on his performance and scores; he is placed in Class 1-B.

T: Class 1-B, huh?

Mk: Is that good?

H: It probably is in your standards.

K: All of us are in "A" level classes.

Mk: Showoffs.

-FIN-


	4. Chapter 3-A Friendly Talk!

"Only those with excellent social standing or those who come from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the private elite school Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's most handsomest boys with too much times on their hands, entertaining young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful." – Tamaki Suoh

This is the final pre-quell chapters of this OHSCH story, this chapter takes place the next day after the results came in from the exams. It is the first day of school for Makoto, so he has a lot on his hands. One of the things is to become a full member of the Host Club. The after school bell rings, and Makoto is running late for the club. He sprints to the Music Room 3 and opens the doors. As he opens the doors, rose petals pour out the door, and the Host club is in cosplay of characters from the Wild West. Tamaki and Kyoya are Sheriffs, Hikaru and Karou are outlaws, Honey and Mori are cosplaying the "Lone Ranger" characters.

Host Club: Welcome.

M: What's this all about?

H: Oh, there you are. You are so late.

K: Hurry up and go change.

M: I'm sorry if I made you guys wait for me.

Ky: Now is not the time to be apologizing.

M: I'm sorry, I'm not yet used to going to school and then rushing here to get ready. And by the way, how did you all get here before me?

H: Well, we knew the school grounds before you do.

K: Didn't our map help?

M: No, it looks like it was drawn by an elementary school kid.

Ky: That was drawn by Honey-Senpai.

M: I should've seen that one coming. But anyway, why are you all cosplaying?

T: We like to have a different day where we base a theme. All the themes are hand-picked by me.

M: So…you do this for the club members?

Ky: It helps the rates go up for attracting new guests. Now stop stalling and get ready.

H: We have two outfits for you to choose from.

K: They are event fitted your size.

M: How did you guys know my measurements?

Ky: We have personal designers that replicated your uniform measurements and created an entire closetful of outfits.

M: Should've seen THAT one coming.

Host Club is Open for Business:

T: Although it is hot out here, and your eyes are cooling me off from the inside, the wilderness is no place for a young lady like yourself. Stay with me, and I promise, with me, and the law on your side I will protect you.

G1: Oh, Tamaki.

Girls: Oh my.

H&K: Hey Sheriff. We come to take over the town.

T: Hold it right there. The Mischievous Amigos, you are both under arrest for your crimes against our town.

H: Ha, we will never surrender.

K: Prepare yourselves.

Tamaki and the twins get in a stance. The room is silent as they are both patiently waiting for the right time to fire.

T: Draw!

Tamaki whips out his pistols and fires at Karou. Karou goes down.

H: Karou! Oh Karou, please to go! Please don't leave me.

K: Hikaru, I won't leave you. I will always be there for you.

H: oh, Karou!

K: Hikaru!

Girls: Awe, so much brotherly love.

M: Is this even legal to do in the club? To have guns, I mean.

Ky: If the guns are not real and no one gets hurt, yes. All the ladies here do love a show, and they do not want their favorite heroes or villains to die, so they feel more affectionate to them.

M: So, how do Honey and Mori fit into this? They are dressed up as an Indian and a bear.

Ky: They are telling stories to the guest. We warned Mori-Sempai to not tell any ghost stories to the guests and to Honey-Sempai as well.

M: Why?

Ky: Let's just say, you do not want to see him when he has a nightmare during naptime.

M: I see. So how am I going to get requests if I am not getting any appointments?

H: We did advertise that we are getting a new host.

K: It's not our fault that they do not see it.

M: Did you try something other than placing flyers.

Ky: The twins advertised it on the Host Club website.

M: Anything else?

H&K: Well, the boss told his guest a few days ago.

T: That I did, but when I told them what type you were, they were unsure on how you would react to them.

M: Well, how did you word it?

T: Words do not matter. I told them what they wanted to hear.

M: So basically you gave them the whole thing.

Makoto looks at the entrance and sees a figure hiding behind the doors. Everyone else notices the figure too. It is the girl who Makoto saved on his first day. She is a red-head, an inch or two shorter that Makoto and is wearing the basic Ouran girls' uniform.

H&K: Oh, a new guest?

T: Step aside, boys. Let the King go first. Hello there, do not be afraid. I welcome you to the Ouran Host Club.

She does nothing but hide further behind the door. Tamaki appears in the corner because he failed.

H&K: Guess it was too much for the King to hand the rejection.

Ky: I can handle this.

Kyoya walks towards the girl and pushes Hikaru and Karou out of the way. He hands her a pen and lets her write in his pad. She scribbles something on it; Hikaru and Karou peak from behind. Honey and Mori join in the look. She finishes what she was writing and Kyoya turns around.

Ky: Makoto, it looks like you have your first appointment.

Makoto and the girl are just sitting at a table doing nothing. The girl is hesitating on speaking or looking at Makoto. She hides her face in embarrassment. Makoto is staring back at her, thinking of what to say to her. The rest of the host club is watching them to see how Makoto does with his first guest. Tamaki is panicking.

T: Why is he doing nothing? I should go in and try it.

H: No offense boss but when you tried it-

K: -she got scared of you.

Ky: Plus, she is the one who requested him. You must give him credit for getting his first guest. Not to mention, he saved her life when he started off here, remember.

T: I do remember, but why isn't he trying to charm her like last time.

H: It was a spur-of-the-moment thing.

K: But enough about that; check out the girl. She's blushing.

T: Well, every girl blushes when they are with a host. Just the fact that she is not asking him question is what concerns me.

H: He is not saying anything either.

K: But why?

Hn: It's because she's shy.

Mo: Mitsukuni's right. Look.

T: I can't deal with this.

Ky: Well you are the one who brought him here.

H&K: We can only wait to see.

Mk: Hello. Are you enjoying your time here? Would you like some tea? Or cake?

Makoto is getting nowhere with this. She is blushing, has sweaty palms and is a bit fidgeting. Makoto, notices her movements, he gets off from his chair, and walks to the closet.

H&K: What is he doing?

He comes back with dividers and a huge curtain. He rapes the table and chairs around the curtain, so it just Makoto and the girl alone.

Mk: There that should be a lot better.

Ma: Thank you.

Makoto turns around, astonished at her response.

Ma: Thank you…for…saving me.

Makoto slowly goes back to sit down.

Mk: You're welcome.

T: She actually said something.

H: I'm not surprised-

K: -she is a shy person.

Ky: Why are we leaning against the curtain to hear this? We are invading their privacy.

T: I have to know what is going on, no matter the cost.

Mk: Hey!

Everyone looks up and Makoto is peaking over the curtain annoyed.

Mk: You know I can hear everything your saying right? And Kyoya-Senpai, I need to talk to you later.

Ky: Sure thing.

End of Business Day:

Ky: And she wants to meet with you, and only you?

Mk: It's only to help her cure her shyness. I know this is different than what you guys do, but I still get the appointments and I have at least one guest to start off with.

T: And this is only the start, from now on, you are going to get more guests by the day.

Mk: But when Mami told me that she had a third time talking with people and doesn't have that many friends, we got on the topic of how she is struggling to get better, and I think this will help her in good way.

H&K: Ah, so you got her name?

Mk: Yes, her name is-

Ky: Mami Yoshida, she is a first year student here at the Academy, class 1-A. Her father works in Foreign Affairs in the Japanese Government, dealing with Foreign Trade and policies overseas. Her Mother is head of a popular Florist company around the country, growing and shipping flowers throughout Japan. She comes from a wealthy and respectable family.

Mk: How do you know all of this?

Ky: We have records of everyone in the host club, and most of the students in the school. It helps us understand everyone's background and networking.

H: In other words, he uses it to get personal information.

K: Like he has about you.

Mk: What do you mean?

Ky: Like the fact that you are homeless and need a place to stay.

Mk: What? That's none of your business!

Ky: Technically it is, since you are a part of this club, we have to know everything about you.

Hn: Why didn't you tell us this Mako-chan?

Mk: I…I didn't want anyone to worry about me, or get to know that much about me.

T: That's nonsense. You are a part of this club. We share everyone's successes and problems and we deal with them and we stick together. You are apart of this family.

H: But that is the problem.

K: What are we going to do?

T: Don't worry guys, I have a plan.

-FIN-

This is the end of the three-part prologue. Now, the story begins.


	5. Chapter 4-Mori's Day Off!

It has been one week since Makoto has joined the Host Club. At this point in time, he has gotten some new 'friends', a guest at the club, but now he needs one more thing…to find a place to stay…

Makoto is standing in front of the Haninozuka estate, with suitcases next to him, and holding a note in his hand.

Mk: [to himself] I don't know why am I here?

Flashback:

Twenty minutes earlier. Makoto and Kyoya are in his family limo heading to the Haninozuka estate. Kyoya is sitting on one side, and Makoto is sitting opposite of him.

Mk: So where am I going?

Ky: To Honey-Senpai's estate.

Mk: Why?

Ky: Well, do you want to stay at the twins place?

Mk: I would, if they weren't mischievous, and I would be pranked left to right.

Ky: Well, what about Mori-Senpai's place?

Mk: He's too quiet. I don't know if I could keep a conversation with him.

Ky: What was wrong with Tamaki?

Mk: Knowing him, he would not stop trying to perfect me, and I don't know what else. I will never get a break from him.

Ky: Well, you could always stay at my place-

Mk: NO!

Present:

Mk: Oh, right.

Makoto, grabs his luggage and walks towards the front door. As he approached the door, the door swings open. He looks down and he sees Honey-Senpai. He is holding Usa-Chan in his arms.

Hn: Mako-Chan!

Mk: Hey Honey-Senpsi. Are you sure your folks are ok with me staying at your place?

Hn: Oh course Mako-Chan! You can stay here for as long as you like. Oh, Takashi wanted me to give this.

It's sees a note from Mori-Senpai. He grabs the letter, opens it, and reads it:

'Makoto. I'm taking the a few days off. Please take care of Mitsukuni for me. Will return tomorrow. Mori-'

Hn: I'm going to go and take a nap now.

Honey skips down the hallway to go take a nap. Makoto goes into the kitchen, takes the phone and dials a number.

Mk: Kyoya-Senpai. [I can't believe I'm saying this] I need your help.

A few minutes go by and there is a knocking at the door. Makoto goes over and opens the door. As he slowly opens the door he sees Kyoya.

Mk: Oh thank god Kyoya-Senpai- [he also sees Tamaki, Hikaru and Karou with him] Why are they here?

H&K: That's not very nice.

Ky: I thought you were somewhat incapable of taking care of Honey-Senpai alone so I decided to invite everyone else along too.

Mk: But I wanted you to help me.

T: We are going to tackle this together. We are a family you know. And plus we get to spend more time with you.

Mk: Isn't the club enough time to see me?

H: That may be true, but-

K: It's more fun to hang with you on a Saturday.

Mk: Whatever. Just, be quiet when entering, he's asleep in his room.

Everyone enters in the house.

Mk: Now, I have never babysat for anyone in my life. So I am not familiar on what to do in this situation.

Ky: Well you do know that Honey-Senpai is older than you, right?

Mk: Don't remind me. But he is small and looks like a kid.

Ky: Looks can be deceiving, Makoto.

Mk: Ok…do anyone you know how to take care of him?

H&K: Our parents were never really at home to take care of us.

Ky: I take care of myself.

Mk: That's very helpful.

Ky: Well, did Mori-Senpai give you a list of things to do to take care of him?

Mk: All I have is the note that Mori-Senpai let for me.

Ky: Well, from my notes from observing Mori and Honey-Senpai together, is that he always kept him happy. I do have a list of things that Honey-Senpai likes and doesn't like.

Mk: Let me guess, he likes cake and Usa-Chan.

Ky: Exactly.

H: It sounds easy coming from Kyoya-Senpai.

K: Hey, where's the boss?

They look around the room, and then they look around the house. Makoto finds him standing right next to Honey's room. He has his ear on the sliding door.

Mk: Um, Tamaki-Senpai. What are you doing?

T: Its simple my young apprentice, I am monitoring Honey-Senpai. Since he is in another room, it hard to see or hear what he is doing.

Mk: You do know that there is such a thing as a baby monitor.

T: Really, what do they do?

Mk: Well, it's like a walky-talky that observes someone while the other person is in a different room.

T: But do we really need one?

Mk: How should I know? I never have done this before.

T: Well, I expected more of you—

It was at that moment, a heavy object busted through the door and passed both Tamaki and Makoto and got stuck to the wall. They froze in terror, not knowing what just happened. They look through the hole to see what happened from inside the room. In a quick second, Honey violently opens the door, causing it to break.

We see a glimpse of Honey; his head is tilted and facing the floor. He has Usa-Chan in one hand and the other is in the shape of a fist.

Hn: I'm… still… sleepy.

Honey is sitting on the floor facing a wall, which he is punching repeatedly. In the foreground, a miniature fort is made out of the furniture pillows, the idea that it's to protect themselves from Honey. A pair of binoculars can be seen at the base of the fort, being used by Hikaru and Karou.

T: Has he moved at all?

H: Not at all boss.

T: This is really bad.

K: What was your first clue?

Mk: This is all your fault Tamaki-Senpai.

T: My fault, you were the one who was talking.

Mk: But you weren't keeping quiet.

T: So were you.

Ky: You both did it, stop yelling at each other before Honey-Senpai finds us.

Mk: What will happen if he catches us.

T: I don't know. We have never seen this, and most importantly, Mori-Senpai is not here to save us this time.

Mk: This has happened before?

T: Well not that I know personally, but there have been rumors on what happens when someone interrupts his nap.

Mk: Well, couldn't we just try to get him back to sleep?

Ky: That's easier said, than done. No one here has ever tried that, so it would be impossible to do.

T: Alright gentleman, time to execute Operation: Get Honey-Senpai to Sleep So We Don't Die.

Tamaki: Lullaby

Tamaki can be seen with in the background, sitting by a piano; borrowed from the Music Club. He lifts up his fingers and starts playing Beethoven to see if Honey-Senpai would fall asleep. Honey still full of rage, heads over to Tamaki, and slams the fall board onto Tamaki's fingers. Tamaki is cringing and whining.

H&K: Trap with Bait

Hikaru and Karou can be seen hiding behind a wall with a plate of sweets; a piece of cake, and cookies. There seems to be a box tilting on a stick with a string covering the plate of sweets. Makoto, walks by to see what the twins were up to.

Mk: That might not work.

H: Well, what else could we do?

K: We can't take Usa-chan away.

Mk: Why?

H: First off, he always carries it.

K: And he will be more furious if we took it from him.

Mk: I see. It still won't work.

Makoto leaves. After waiting for twenty minutes, Hikaru and Karou start to fall sleepy.

H: This is kind of getting boring.

K: Yea, kind of a downer.

Mk: Lure Honey to Bed

Makoto takes a plate of sweets and places it in front of Honey-Senpai's face. He slowly moves the plate away from Honey-Senpai, and Honey follows it. Makoto continues to take the plate away from Honey, and he leads him into his room. His room is dark, only thing illuminating the room is a bunny night-light. He turns on the light, and leads Honey-Senpai to his bed and tucks him in. He puts the plate of sweets on his night stand, turns out the light and walks out. The rest of the Host Club is outside, amazed.

H&K: How did you know how to do that?

Mk: Well, I helped some kids who were on streets; mostly the ones who couldn't survive on their own, and I took care of them. I heard storied from the other kids have experienced when they were scared in the dark so I thought I would give it a try.

Ky: You found Mori's emergency kit, didn't you.

Mk: (Sigh) Yeah, but it was helpful.

T: Now lets walk away so we don't have to do this again.

Mk: Looks who talking.

-Fin-


	6. Chapter 5-A Friendship is Born!

It has been a several hours, since the Host Club put Honey to bed; well actually it's Sunday. Everyone is sleeping in the main room, after spending the night, making sure that Honey was sound asleep and nothing went wrong. Makoto gets up first it sounds like a perfect opportunity to have cake after a nice nap.

Makoto makes sure that everything is perfect when Honey gets up for his helping of cake for the day. However, when Makoto looks over at the dinner table, there is no cake to present Honey with.

Mk: Guy's, where's the cake?

T: What cake?

Mk: The cake that was on the table?

H: Oh we ate that last night.

K: Why do you ask?

Makoto holds up a tag that says; "Save for Honey". The rest; except for Kyoya, are cringing up for the fact that they made a mistake.

Everyone is stationed around the dinner table, staring at the empty serving plate of crumbs.

T: What are we going to do?

Mk: Why are you asking me?

H: Don't look at us.

K: You are the one who is taking care of him.

Ky: But it's your fault for eating the cake.

H: How are we supposed to know that it was his?

K: It was just sitting there, we couldn't see the sign.

Mk: It was big and on top of the cake.

H&K: We thought it was decoration.

T: And now we have no cake to give to Honey-Senpai before he wakes up! What are we going to do?

Mk: Well, why not we…

T: Wait…Hikaru, Karou! (he snaps his fingers)

H&K: Sir!

T: Go to the nearest Bakery and get a designer cake.

H&K: We don't drive, Boss.

T: Ok, Kyoya, call the best bakery in town and order a special cake.

K: It's going to take time to order, and have them deliver one to us; which we don't have.

T: Then we are doom.

Mk: Why don't we just make one ourselves.

The room is silent as they all look at Makoto with a puzzling look.

H: Can we do that?

K: We never made something like that before.

Mk: Well I can see you two never doing anything.

Ky: Well most of us had everything done for us. We never had to do anything ourselves.

Mk: Well, why not learn how to do something right now? This is the perfect time to learn before we are all dead.

T: Well. I guess this is the only option. All right men, let's do this.

All: Right.

Mk: Um…maybe I should lead this.

T: What, why?

Mk: Because I can cook and fend for myself, and no offence I know what I'm doing when it comes to making food.

_Montage_

Mk: Ok, let's see if we have all of the ingredients. Eggs?

H: Check.

Mk: Flour?

K: Check.

Mk: Baking Soda?

Ky: Have it.

Mk: Butter?

H: Warming.

Mk: Sugar?

K: Got it.

Mk: Salt?

Ky: Measured.

Mk: Vanilla extract?

Mori is standing with the bottle, ready.

Mk: Mori-Senpai? What are you doing back?

Ky: I asked him to return to help us out, since Tamaki is doing nothing.

Tamaki is sitting in a fetal position, using a wooden spoon to draw circles on the kitchen floor. Tears are pooling around him.

Mk: Is he going to do this every time he doesn't have control of the situation?

H&K: Yes!

Ky: He has been the king of the club, he is our leader. He has not experienced anything or anyone taking his place.

Mk: Well, I didn't mean to crush his dreams, but I and the feeling that none of you have ever baked a cake.

H: Well, we have some experience in the kitchen.

K: We have watched our kitchen staff whenever we are bored and have time to spare.

Mk: What do you do normally?

H&K: We usually play games and pull pranks on them.

Mk: …Forget I asked. Tamaki-Senpai, I can't see you like this and possibly ruining the floor; which I probably will have to clean later, so why don't you be Head Supervisor.

T: YAY! …what do I do?

Mk: You make sure that everything is going as planned and everyone is doing their job, while I manage everything else, and make sure that this cake is made.

T: All right men, listen to Makoto and let's get to work!

-2 hours later-

Mk: Alright, the last bit of the icing is now applied, and the emergency pack of edible decorations. Honey-Senpai should be waking up any minute to eat the cake.

T: Lest see what happens.

A door has opened from Honey's room.

H&K: Here he comes!

T: Quick me, battle stations.

They all gather around the table and then they all step to the corner, leaving Kyoya and Makoto towards the cake. Honey-Senpai walks with Usa-Chan, looking relaxed and starving.

Hn: Mako-Chan, Kyo-Chan? Why are you guys all here?

H&K: It's a long story.

Hn: This isn't my cake.

The cake is a double layer cake. White batter and white icing, and drawn out pink bunnies and there are flowers, edible.

T: Makoto can tell you why.

Mk: ' _Thanks, a lot guys.'_ Well, something happened to your cake that you were saving, and I asked everyone to pitch in to help get a new one.

Honey goes for a fork and takes a bite of the cake. He chews, then pauses. Looking down to the floor, everyone in the back starts shivering in fear. Kyoya writes in hit notebook.

Hn: Mako-chan…where did you get this cake?

Mk: It was home made.

Honey's face slowly tilts up showing his facial expression. His eyes are watering with deliciousness. His cheaks are blushing as he is enjoying the piece of cake.

Hn: I LOVE IT!

He continues to eat the cake, as Tamaki, Hikaur, and Karou sign out of relief and make their way to Makoto. Kyoya continues to write in his notebook.

T: We did a good thing this weekend.

Mk: Yeah.

Music Room 3: Club is Open of Business

 _A Few Days Later:_

Everyone is minding their own business, as Mori and Honey walk in to start the day. Makoto is trailing behind, tired an exhausted.

H: Wow, look at you?

K: Tired much?

Mk: Haha.

T: Why do you look so tired? I proper host should always look their best.

Mk: Not when you are Honey-Senpai's new friend. He asks me every meal to make the cake that we made him on Sunday.

H&K: New best friend.

Hn: Mako-chan!

Honey-Senpai lunges onto Makoto's back, placing Usa-Chan in his tophat. A majority of the girls are awing over the display of Honey and Makoto over the new bond of friendship.

Mk: Well, It can't get any more worse than this.

-Fin-


End file.
